


Your Elusive, Enigmatic Soulmate

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Comedy, Drabble Series, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Romance, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: You have been waiting your whole life for your soulmate, and it seems that just as you are about to give up on love, he shows up. However, he seems to be ignoring the biological, spiritual fact that the two of you are in fact meant to be.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

You were the type of person that never cried. You didn’t tear up while watching those sappy commercials or bittersweet moments in movies. You didn’t break down and sob for joy when you got that promotion. You didn’t sniffle when the kids would bully you at school.

You didn’t even shed a drop when your boyfriend of two and a half years broke up with you or when you realized he had cheated on you with your cousin.

You didn’t cry when your soulmate said he could never love you.

But now, several days later, at a funeral, you found yourself behind a weeping willow–how ironic–bawling your eyes out, the priest’s voice in the background the only thing to offer some comfort.

It was raining. Misting was a better word. Your hair was a mess. Your makeup was ruined.

You were becoming the total opposite of your usually composed self. And god, you hated it.

You hated this funeral. You hated that you would have to go to the reception afterwards and smile and pretend everything is so fucking wonderful in your perfect put-together life. You hated that you’d have to mingle and hear your family swoon over your cousin and her new fiancé–your ex–and how they are soulmates.

It didn’t matter that he cheated on you. It didn’t matter that your best friend in the whole wide world just died. It didn’t matter that your soulmate rejected you. It didn’t matter that you would continue to be alone while everyone else found their own happiness.

You had to move on with your life and somehow live with yourself.

And maybe it was a good thing your soulmate didn’t want to share it with you. He was an asshole through and through, but you thought he would be decent enough to show up to this funeral.

But what did you know about him?

Nothing, apparently.

You thought back over the past year. Year? Had it really been that long? You couldn’t believe it…and the fact it had been such a span of time made you croak, another sob ripping through your throat.

God, it was the best and worst year of your existence. You were sure of it, even if you were only a quarter of a century old. Sure, your soul was much older than that…and you couldn’t remember the events of your past lives…or what kind of role your soulmate played in them.

Did he reject you then, too? Were you destined to live each life with a soulmate that did not love you? His soul was tied to yours for all eternity, and while both of you could love others, no amount of passion or affection could compare to what was between the two of you.

So why? Why was he so cruel?

Had you done something to him in a past life? But even if you had, he wouldn’t be able to remember. He shouldn’t be able to remember.

No soulmate can until…

You glanced down at your wrist, sniffling as you slowly lifted the bandage to reveal the small cut you had given yourself…It was meant to cut through the date so you wouldn’t have to see it, but you weren’t able to bring yourself to cut deep enough to cause a scar…

The date would still haunt you. That beautiful early spring day would be a permanent thorn in your heart.

And so would he, your elusive, enigmatic soulmate.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been waiting your whole life for your soulmate, and it seems that just as you are about to give up on love, he shows up. However, he seems to be ignoring the biological, spiritual fact that the two of you are in fact meant to be.

“Thank you so much for doing this, Y/N.”

You placed a box down in the middle of the brightly lit room, your hands moving to your hips as you straightened up. You gave your aunt a smile, brushing a strand of hair back from your face. “It’s no trouble…Thank you for giving me a place to stay.”

“Oh…” She waved a thin hand at you. “I would let you stay here even if I didn’t need your help, sweetie. You know that.”

“I know, but I would still be grateful, regardless…” You said, navigating the labyrinth of cardboard boxes to reach the small woman and wrap her in a hug.

She sighed, her arms encasing you. “I’m sorry, sweetie.”

You shrug, the smile on your lips fading. “It’s ok…Nothing we can do.”

“He’s an asshole.”

“Auntie…”

Not that you didn’t agree with her.

“What? It’s the truth!” She let go of you, moving towards the bedroom door.

“But he’ll be your son-in-law one day,” you murmured, bending down and picking up the wonky pair of scissors you had found in one of the kitchen drawers.

“I know…” she groaned, placing a hand on her side and looking about the room. “You have a lot of stuff, Y/N. Didn’t you get rid of anything?”

You did, but this bedroom was the size of the closet in your old apartment. Luckily, your aunt had never gotten around to seeing where you used to call “home”.

“A few things…” you shrugged as you opened the box labeled “Spring Clothes” knowing she would feel terrible if she heard the truth. “I put some stuff in storage, and, if need be, I can put more in.”

“Alright…You get settled in, then. I’m going to go take a nap.” She opened the door a bit more to allow her some space to walk through before turning back to you. “Also…could you be a dear and go across the hall for me? I water his plants when he’s away, and, lately, I’ve been a terrible house sitter.”

“Sure thing, Auntie,” you gave her a smile, lifting some of your neatly folded tops from the box and placing them in your white dresser.

“Thank you.”

* * *

It was late afternoon when you finally finished most of your unpacking. Your aunt was still sound asleep in her room; you could hear her soft snores through the thin wall separating your space from hers.

You headed into the main living area, a great room with large windows overlooking the street. Your aunt had it set up so that the sitting area was by the view, the kitchen in the back of the room, and a square kitchenette with seating for four in the corner, close to your room.

There was only one bathroom in the apartment, and you had to go through your aunt’s room to get to it. It was a problem you pointed out when she suggested becoming housemates; you woke up early for work and were a morning shower person, and you didn’t want to end up waking her up at the crack of butthole every weekday morning.

She assured you that she slept like a rock, and you were too desperate to leave your own place that you didn’t even question the legitimacy of that excuse.

Funny, your mother used to tell stories of how light a sleeper your aunt was. Maybe things had changed?

You walked over to the front door as you pondered that thought, your eyes getting caught by the colors of the floral calendar your aunt had hung next to the key rack.

Today’s date was circled in red; “Y/N Moves In!”

You grinned at her antics, but when you noticed the date…

Oh.

You let out a sigh, grabbing the keys your aunt had specified as the ones for the apartment next door. She had the owner copy his key with a kitty pattern on it because he reminded her of a kitten. You didn’t know what that meant, and you assumed he didn’t either.

You opened the front door, closing it behind you but leaving it unlocked. You crossed the hall, tried the key, and turned the knob.

The place was…well, not what you expected. You weren’t sure what you had thought the place would look like, but you suppose you underestimated how long this man would leave for. The place looked as if no one ever came home to it, even occasionally.

It was scarcely furnished, although it resembled your aunt’s layout. There was a couch. No television. Dusty counters with no appliances other than what came with the apartment. The doors to the back two bedrooms were closed, and you wouldn’t dare open them, respecting his privacy and all.

You spotted the watering can through the window, realizing that this apartment also had a small balcony. Next to it were the plants your aunt had mentioned, along with giving specific instructions on how to water each one.

You climbed out into the cool, early spring air, the slight breeze causing you to shiver a bit in your thin leggings and tee. You picked up the watering can to find it full, probably from the rain yesterday, and began to water the plants.

You were almost done when you heard voices outside the front door.

“I told you, George, it’s not a good idea…”

“But the journal clearly states…”

The door to the apartment swung open, hitting the wall with a bang and making you jump, clear liquid splashing onto your shoes and soaking your socks.

You only had a minute to feel sorry for yourself before you heard…

“Who the hell are you?”

Your head shot up, eyes wide like a deer in headlights, taking in the owner of the baritone, and his companion. And when you did, your wrist felt as if it had burst into flames.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been waiting your whole life for your soulmate, and it seems that just as you are about to give up on love, he shows up. However, he seems to be ignoring the biological, spiritual fact that the two of you are in fact meant to be.

“Well?” The man grew impatient, the slight glimmer of confusion in his light blue orbs melted away to something more furious, dangerous.

His glare terrified you, and you found your throat go dry and your head become devoid of words as you ducked back into the home from the balcony, watering can still in hand.

Luckily, your aunt chose this moment, of all times, to poke her head out from your shared apartment, her puzzled gaze took in the corridor before falling on the two men across the hall.

A smile broke across her face, wrinkles showing up at the corners of her eyes.

“Steve!” she shouted, rushing towards the man who looked as if he were about to kill you…and enjoy doing it.

Steve turned from you, his harsh features relaxing some as he gazed at your aunt.

“Hello, Auntie.”

“Welcome back!” She threw her arms around his neck once Steve had bent down to engulf her in his own embrace.

Once the hug was over and both parties pulled away, your aunt asked, “How was your trip?”

“Fine. Fine.” He nodded, his baritone much warmer as he placed his hands on his sides. “Not as relaxing as I had hoped, but…definitely better than the last.”

“Good; good. And I see George is with you.” Your Aunt looked to Steve’s companion, and he regarded her with cheerful, forest green eyes.

“Good to see you again, Auntie.” He nodded.

“And I see you both met my niece, Y/N.” She smiled over at you, and you soon found yourself being scrutinized by both Steve and George. “I asked her to come water the plants in my stead. I hope that’s okay…”

“That’s fine…” Steve’s invasive stare didn’t leave your form. “So you’re the famous niece I heard about.”

God, she talked about you with him?

You glanced at your aunt who seemed oblivious to how uncomfortable you were. Instead, she turned to Steve. “Would you and George like dinner? I’m sure the two of you must be hungry.”

“What do you think, George?” Steve asked. “Are you up for some of Auntie’s fine cuisine?”

Your aunt burst out laughing, and you knew why, too. Steve couldn’t possibly be serious; your aunt was a horrifying cook and was often given the easy dishes to bring to family functions.

“That depends. What’s on the menu?” George questioned, raising a brow at your cackling aunt.

She took a few seconds to calm herself, her breathing returning to normal as her guffaws quieted. “Mac n’ Cheese.”

Your mouth watered as soon as she got the words out. Auntie’s Mac n’ Cheese was to die for. It was the only thing she could make right…and even better than everyone else.

“Then I am definitely up for dinner,” George replied, looking to Steve with a boyish grin on his lips.

“Good…Well, you settle in, and I’ll be taking my niece with me.” She reached out and took your wrist, pulling you passed the two men, into the hallway, and back into her apartment.

She didn’t close her door, but Steve shut his.

“I still have his watering can…” you sighed, glancing down at the offending object that was in your hand.

“No worries, sweetie. Just give it back to him at dinner.” Your aunt was already rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, taking out two pots and a casserole dish.

You placed the can down by the front door, moving over to join your aunt. “Do you need help?”

“Yes, actually. I…uh…” she looked around for a moment before letting her eyes settle on you. “Is that what you’re going to be wearing to dinner?”

You glanced down at your attire and neglected to find what was wrong with your black yoga pants and tee. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“You must have something nice in all those boxes…” She pushed you towards the door to your room as you realized, with horror and anxiety, what she was trying to do.

Match make.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been waiting your whole life for your soulmate, and it seems that just as you are about to give up on love, he shows up. However, he seems to be ignoring the biological, spiritual fact that the two of you are meant to be.

You tried on three different outfits before your aunt was finally satisfied with a white halter top and dark wash jeans. She asked you to wear the gold earrings and matching bracelet that she had gotten you last holiday season, and you settled on your black and white sneakers, not particularly caring about impressing anyone. Especially not Steve, whom your grandmother would not stop talking about since you returned from across the hall.

“He works for the government and has a nice salary.”

“His family is very sweet, dear. All close by and friendly.”

“He wakes up early and jogs to the gym a few blocks down.”

“He doesn’t look it, but he can cook.”

It didn’t matter that your first impression of the guy was less than savory or that you weren’t in the market for a man at the moment, coming out of an unhappy relationship that ended horribly.

Ignoring those details, Steve would be a good catch. He was definitely handsome, and you wouldn’t mind something casual with him should he want the same…You weren’t too sure about his personality, though…He was quite rude.

While your thoughts centered around your “match” for the evening, you finished putting the gold earrings on. You then dipped your hand into the small ceramic bowl you used to lay out your jewelry for the next day and pulled out the matching bracelet.

You wrapped the gold band around your right wrist before supinating the arm while holding the two ends of the bracelet with your left hand.

That’s when you noticed something out of the ordinary.

A person’s soulmate date was not a guarantee you would meet your other half in your current lifetime. Many people, in fact, did not, and often settled down with others who were just as unlucky in their search.

The date was a suggestion. If you did meet your soulmate, it would be on this exact day of this exact month. The year, however, was always up in the air.

April 22nd was your date. It always had been missing the year, since the day you were born, just like everyone else who had yet to find their soulmate.

But, now, the date was different.

In perfectly matching script, the year “2017” has been added.

You stared at it for a moment, the sound of clashing dishes from the kitchen fading away to allow you to hear your own blood pumping through you.

You met your soulmate today…and it was after you had left the apartment to water Steve’s plants…

A knot formed in your throat.

“Dinner is ready, Y/N!”

Your aunt’s voice startled you, causing you to jump and your bracelet to slip from your skin.

“Do you mind getting Steve and George?” she asked, poking her head into your room.

You stood there for a minute, still processing that this moment was real. That you had found who you were meant to be with…

“Y/N, sweetie?” Your aunt stepped further into the room, concern in her tone. “Is everything alright?”

You took a moment to collect yourself, not quite sure how you should conduct yourself this evening. You figured you’d start by actually answering your aunt.

“I’m fine, Auntie. Just realized something…” You bent down to get your bracelet from the wood floor, this time securing it around your wrist. “I’ll go tell them dinner is served.”

You forced yourself to smile as you turned towards the door. You felt like a rubber band, being pulled way too tight recently.

You wondered if this would finally make you snap.

*****

You let out a sigh as you stood outside your neighbor’s door, praying your aunt hadn’t noticed you lingering by it. You had been here for two minutes now, but thoughts from earlier stopped you from knocking.

You brought your fist up multiple times already, but this time, you told yourself, you were going to actually do it.

Just as you were about to, though, the door swung open, sending you into a state of shock when you were met by the tantalizing image of Steve Trevor shrugging on a striped shirt.

His hair was still a bit wet, and he smelled of cologne, a sharp but pleasing scent that made you swoon.

“Oh…Were you coming to get us?” he asked, arching a brown brow as he started to button his shirt.

Disappointment gripped at you as you began to see less and less of his tanned chest…

You cleared your throat, hoping he hadn’t caught you ogling him as you raised your gaze to meet his. “I was…Dinner’s ready.”

“Great! I’m starved, and she makes the best Mac n’ Cheese. I could have that stuff everyday,” he murmured with a knee-weakening grin on his lips.

You smiled back, folding your hands together in front of you. “Yes…It’s like liquid gold, but it actually tastes good.”

He chuckled, leaving the last two buttons towards his collar open before tucking his hands into his jean pockets. “The first time I had it, she said you were a big fan of it…She talks about you a lot.”

You felt your cheeks go warm, and you bashfully averted your gaze. “I hope she doesn’t bore you…”

“Not really. A lot of her stories are funny,” he said, the curve to his lips resembling a smirk more than anything else.

“Funny?” you repeat, dumbfounded. What kind of stories was she telling him about you?

Before Steve could respond, a hand appeared on his shoulder, and George slipped past him into the hall, wearing the same outfit you saw him in earlier.

“Sorry for the wait,” he exhales, his green eyes moving from his friend to you.

“He had Mexican for lunch,” Steve whispered, leaning a bit closer to you and placing a hand in front of his mouth in a poor attempt to keep George from hearing.

“Steve…” George’s tone suggested it was a warning, but a smile overtook his face.

“I was just telling Y/N about the restaurant we went to for lunch…” He said in his defense, beginning to walk across the hall.

“Uh-huh.” His friend didn’t buy it.

And you were beginning to think you had read Steve completely wrong.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been waiting your whole life for your soulmate, and it seems that just as you are about to give up on love, he shows up. However, he seems to be ignoring the biological, spiritual fact that the two of you are in fact meant to be.

“Dinner was delicious, Auntie,” Steve said, placing his used cutlery on his empty plate and leaning back in his chair.

“Thank you,” she beamed at him, her hand moving to the bowl placed on top of a pot holder at the center of the table. “Would you like more?”

He shook his head, eyes on the cheese covered shells in the serving bowl. “I’ve had enough.”

“What about you?” She turned to George, lifting a full spoon for him to see. “More?”

“Oh, I couldn’t,” he groaned, waving his hands. “It’s tempting, but…”

When she saw that she couldn’t convince either man into a second helping, her attention went to you. “Y/N, sweetie? More?”

You hesitated, feeling a bit pressured to decline her offer because both of your guests had, but you did have a smaller portion than them…

“Just a spoonful.” You gave in, holding out your plate.

You aunt served you some, attempting to give you a bit more, but you pulled your dish away, laughing at the pout that pulled at her lips.

“Nice try, Auntie.” You grinned at her, your eyes then drifting to your company, who were silently staring at you. “What?” You asked, worried you had done something to insult them.

“Nothing,” Steve whispered, crossing his arms over his chest and averting his gaze.

“I was just admiring your bracelet.” George remarked, but his forest orbs were on Steve.

Luckily, your aunt broke the awkwardness by asking if anyone would care for dessert. She always kept a few flavors of ice cream in the fridge.

Both men declined before excusing themselves, taking their dirtied plates and forks to the sink. Steve started to wash them, but your aunt was quick to stop him, saying the two of you would take care of the clean up.

Steve didn’t push; he just expressed his thanks once again before both him and George bid you goodnight.

“They left fast,” you commented as you lifted the bowl from the table’s center and headed towards the sink.

Your aunt was getting out some plastic wrap, ripping off a big piece before answering you. “They’re both tired from their business trip.”

“Oh? Where did they go?” you asked, placing the Mac n’ Cheese on the counter and moving to the sink.

“Well…Steve never says…It’s government work, dear. They keep it hush, hush.”

You arched a brow at that as you turned on the faucet and began to wash the dinner dishes. “Okay…”

Your aunt didn’t acknowledge your confusion. She let out a tired breath, opening the fridge and placing the leftovers on one of the shelves. “I’m going to turn in…”

“It’s only seven-thirty,” you pointed out without thinking.

“I know…but I didn’t sleep well last night…” She placed a hand on your shoulder and kissed your cheek. “Thank you…”

“It’s what I’m here for, Auntie.”

“I know.” She gave you a sleepy smile before heading to her room, leaving you alone.

You finished washing the dishes a few minutes later and decided to spend some time on the balcony.

You made yourself some decaf tea and grabbed a pullover from your closet before opening one of the living room windows and ducking out onto the balcony.

It was a beautiful night, and you had picturesque view of the still bustling city; however, there was a bit of a bite to the air. You considered going back inside the apartment before deciding on just staying outside until you finished your tea.

You settled into one of the patio chairs your aunt had set up, your shoe-clad feet resting on the edge of the seat itself as you looked out at the glistening city, your hands wrapped around your mug for warmth.

Your thoughts drifted to that of your soulmate, wondering how you were going to go about figuring out whether it was Steve or George.

Steve, at least, lived in the building, so you could run into him if you needed to.

George would be trickier. He had mentioned he lived in a building a few blocks north, and you couldn’t see yourself ever having a good alibi for being there.

You let out a breath, looking down at the hot liquid in your cup.

This was going to be tough…especially if you weren’t one for confrontation…

“That was a big sigh.”

You turned towards the voice, eyes widening when you saw Steve standing on his balcony a few yards away.

“Something troubling you?” he asked, a hint of a frown on his lips as he leaned on the railing that bordered his outdoor space.

You hesitated for a moment, a part of you saying “fuck it” and demanding that you tell him what was on your mind.

However, that part of you always lost to your fear of risk.

You gave him a broad smile, shaking your head. “Don’t worry about it, but thank you.”

He studied you for a moment before straightening up. “Okay…Well…I was going to sit out, but it’s a bit too cold for me…I’ll see you around?”

You nodded, feeling a bit let down that he was leaving. “Good night.”

“Good night, Y/N.” He sent a brilliant smile your way before disappearing back into his darkened home.

And, suddenly, it didn’t feel that cold.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been waiting your whole life for your soulmate, and it seems that just as you are about to give up on love, he shows up. However, he seems to be ignoring the biological, spiritual fact that the two of you are meant to be.

The line rang three times before someone picked up, and he was thankful that it did.

He was having trouble remaining calm.

“Hello?”

“Doctor?”

“Yes. I’m surprised you’re calling. It’s late where I am, you know.”

“I’m home.” He replied, trying to ignore the pattern of his breathing, how deep he seemed to go to engulf air.

A sigh sounded over the line. “Well, it’s nearly ten, and our appointment isn’t until Tuesday.”

“I know, but it couldn’t wait…Something…something happened.”

“Oh?”

“I found her.”

“Found who?”

“My…my soulmate.” Man, he could barely get the words out.

“Alright. Calm down. Don’t make this bigger than it is.”

“I think I’m making it the correct size, Doctor. This is a big deal. A huge deal. I told you that I wouldn’t get lucky this time.”

“I know, but the odds…”

“…are never in favor of meeting them. I know, but this is the third lifetime in a row since…”

“Yes. I suppose that’s right, if everything you have been telling me is correct.”

He became irritated by that remark. “It’s the truth.”

“…did you speak to her?”

“Yes.”

“Does she know?”

“The hell if I know! I mean…her date was complete, but she didn’t say anything at dinner, so…”

“There’s a chance she didn’t notice or may have met someone else that day that she thinks might be her soulmate.”

“Better that way, then.”

“Poor girl. You’re doing a very cruel thing.”

“Cruel?” He pulled at his hair, groaning. “Is that what you think?”

Another sigh. “I understand why you feel this way, but think about it. She found her soulmate, the person she is supposed to be with, her other half, and you weren’t exactly good to her in your last lifetime.”

“I know, but I couldn’t help it…It’s natural to want to be with her…”

“Then why fight it?”

“I told you why,” he hissed between clenched teeth.

“But is all this pain worth it? And not just the pain you’re causing her to feel. I’m including you in that question.”

“I don’t give a damn about me.”

“That’s a horrible outlook, but what about her? Don’t you care about what kind of life you’re going to give her if you refuse to be with her?”

“Many people live that life.”

“Because they have no choice. Don’t you love her?”

“Of course I fucking love her! I love her so much that I’m doing the last thing I ever want to do, and I’m doing it repeatedly!” He shouted into the phone, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

“Reject her? Are you going to really do this again? If you do, do yourselves both a favor and stay away from her.”

“I will. I’ll start looking for a new place. I’ll be gone before she even gets to know me.”

“Do it before that. Don’t repeat the same mistake.”

The line went dead.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been waiting your whole life for your soulmate, and it seems that just as you are about to give up on love, he shows up. However, he seems to be ignoring the biological, spiritual fact that the two of you are meant to be.

The next morning, you woke to the sound of your alarm blaring near your ear. Your immediate response was to hit the snooze button, groaning along with your body as you leaned over the edge of the bed, fingers feeling for the stupid radio clock.

When the damned thing sounded again, you realized five minutes felt like five seconds.

Regardless, you forced your lids to part and allow you to take in the early morning sunlight that filtered through the two windows in your room.

Your next step, which you spent three solid minutes convincing yourself to do, was to get out of bed and feel the cool hardwood beneath your bare feet before heading towards your closet and sifting through your spring wardrobe.

According to the weather report, it was supposed to be somewhat of a chilly day, and that limited your options greatly, considering most of your cold weather clothes were in a storage unit downtown.

With a sigh, you settled on a white tank top and light pink cardigan your mother had gotten you for your birthday two years back. Jeans seemed appropriate for both the day and the rest of the outfit, and a pair of light pink pumps completed the look.

Before changing, you went through the rest of your routine, which consisted of your morning tea along with toast and a good twenty minutes to consume the meal as you watched the early morning news. You cleaned up after yourself and quickly prepared a lunch to take with you. This was packed in your gym bag, along with your workout gear for that evening.

You managed to make it to the bathroom and close the door without waking your flat mate, who was sleeping in the room adjacent to it, and you continued to be cautious with the noises you made while washing your face and brushing your teeth. You then tiptoed back to your room to change, brush your hair, and apply a little make-up.

You hadn’t deviated too far from the schedule for the day until you tripped over Steve’s watering can by the door on your way out.

Letting out a string of curses beneath your breath because the damned metal hurt, even while wearing heels, you glared down at the offending object and came to the realization that your neighbor probably needed this.

With this in mind, you glanced at the oven clock.

_Would he be up by seven-thirty?_

You pondered this for a few moments before sighing, grabbing your stuff and the watering can, and heading out the door, your new apartment key in your opposite hand.

You crossed the hall and gently rapped on the white-painted door. When no answer came after a few moments, you figured you could just leave the can there with a small Post-it on it.

You had to go back into your own apartment for a pen and the Post-its, and you quickly wrote out, “Forgot to return this. Sorry.” You added a smiley face and signed it with your first initial before heading black out into the hall and sticking the note to the metal container.

You didn’t linger, not wanting to be late for work, but you swore you heard the creaking of his apartment door from a little ways down the hall.

* * *

“I told you, Auntie…I’ll make dinner tonight.”

“But surely you must be tired, having worked all day,” she protested over the line, and in the background you could hear the hum of multiple conversations going on at the same time.

“I’m not tired.” It was a lie, but you knew she had to be more so. “Besides…” you pressed the brown bag against your hip, adjusting your gym bag on your shoulder so you could swing it forward and dig for your keys in your purse, “I already bought stuff for Ratatouille.”

Your aunt was silent for a moment before finally acquiescing. “Fine. I won’t be home until later, though, so please don’t make it right away.

“I won’t,” you replied as you approached your apartment door. You glanced up at it, something bright yellow catching your eye against the white-painted wood.

It was a Post-it.

“Thanks” with a smiley face written and drawn with the worst skills you had come across was on the square surface.

No initial to indicate who it was, but you didn’t need one to know.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been waiting your whole life for your soulmate, and it seems that just as you are about to give up on love, he shows up. However, he seems to be ignoring the biological, spiritual fact that the two of you are meant to be.

The bell at the top of the glass door would have rung loud and clear if the cafe wasn’t so busy. The line at the counter was almost to where you were now standing in the entrance. **  
**

“All of the tables are taken.”

“Well, with this line, we’ll have to get it to go,” you remarked, getting on the tips of your toes to see if both registers were being used. They were, but it seemed like the customers and cashiers were taking their time. You let out a sigh, falling back on your nude heels. “It’s lunch rush, so this is to be expected.”

“True. I guess we should have thought of that.”

“Well, the next time we go out for a break, we’ll know to take it earlier or later.”

“Yeah. Like eleven or one,” your companion suggested, opening up her leather satchel and fishing through it for something. “Want some gum? I have spearmint and watermelon this week.”

That was one of the things you loved about Molly. She was always there for you in a pinch, knew how to cheer a girl up, and she always had a good selection of gum, constantly rotating out flavors.

You gave her a smile. “I’ll take the spearmint.”

She handed you a piece before unwrapping one for herself and popping it into her mouth, “Now’s as good a time as ever to tell me about your soulmate date. I’ve been dying to hear the story since I saw your arm yesterday, but we’ve been so busy…”

“I suppose there isn’t much to tell. I don’t even know who he is.”

“Didn’t you mention it was your neighbor across the hall?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Or his friend.”

“Oh…Right.” She blew a bubble then let it burst before taking its remnants back behind her pink lips. “Couldn’t you just be straightforward about it? Just ask one of them?”

“I want to, but whoever he is, he must know by now that it was me. Why hasn’t he come to me to say something?”

“There could be a bunch of reasons–the line’s moved again–and what if he thinks the same as you? What if he is at his government job right now, heading to lunch, and asking himself why his gorgeous soulmate hasn’t come to him?”

You considered her words for a moment, finding them plausible, but you couldn’t make the first move without knowing for sure, could you? That would be so embarrassing, and, of course, you would go to Steve first; he was the closest to you distance-wise. If he turned out not to be your soulmate–or  worse, be your soulmate and reject you–you wouldn’t just make things awkward between the two of you but between him and your aunt as well.

Your friend exhaled loudly. “Why not do some sleuthing if you’re so worried? Investigate. Find out, and then ask when you’re sure.”

“That doesn’t mean he won’t reject me, one. And two, finding clues won’t be easy. I barely see Steve, and I haven’t seen George since I met him. I would need solid excuses to be near them.”

“Why not start dating one of them? Or both? Just casual. That’s a good way to find out.”

“They’re best friends. I’m sure they would tell each other if they were suddenly seeing someone, and then we’d have a situation.”

“Don’t you already have a situation?”

“I hate it when you’re right…Do you know what you want? We’re next.” You checked the menu one last time before getting out your wallet.

“Yeah,” she said, getting out a ten. “You go first.”

You gave the overly chipper cashier your order and paid before stepping aside to allow Molly to do the same. When she was finished, she walked over to you to wait.

“Maybe he met another girl the same day.”

“What?” You furrowed your brows.

“Maybe he’s not sure if you’re his soulmate. Maybe he’s facing the same dilemma you are.”

“Isn’t that a bit far-fetched?”

“Is it? I think your idea of rejection is a bit far-fetched. Who would turn down their soulmate? No one I know. You’re lucky if you find them during your lifetime.”

“I suppose you’re right…” you said, although you despised admitting it.

“Look, how about you and I hang out this Friday after work? It could be a girls’ night.” Molly placed a hand on your shoulder.

This wasn’t easy for you, especially after what happened with your ex. It also didn’t help that all of this soulmate stuff occurred immediately after the break-up. You weren’t given any time to recover, and most women in your spot would need a couple months at least before deciding to give romance another shot.

“That sounds like just what the doctor ordered,” you sighed, the right corner of your mouth lifting. “A night in or out?”

“I think some time out would do you some good. When was the last time you let your hair down?”

It’s been quite some time. Between work and a boyfriend, there was hardly any time for bars or clubs or parties.

“You’re right.” You nodded with certainty. “What time?”

“Well, I suppose we could have the Clockmans’ staging done by six,” she replied, her hand moving from your shoulder to cup her chin. “We’d both need time to get home and ready…How does eight-thirty sound? We could meet outside JJ’s?”

“Eight-thirty works.”

“Good. And you can tell your aunt your plans now…”

You turned to follow Molly’s gaze to see your aunt pushing through the kitchen door, apron dirtied with flour and various food stains. When her gaze met yours, she beamed, waving you over.

“Want me to introduce you?” you asked your friend.

“Sure.” She shrugged, adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder. “We still have seven minutes before we really have to book it back to the office.”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been waiting your whole life for your soulmate, and it seems that just as you are about to give up on love, he shows up. However, he seems to be ignoring the biological, spiritual fact that the two of you are meant to be.

“Hey! Sorry. Hope I didn’t make you wait too long.”

You turned at the sound of your friend’s voice, offering her a reassuring grin. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay,” she chuckled, moving towards the door and greeting the bouncer. He nodded at Molly before allowing the two of you into the bar.

It was a spacious place, not dark like your typical bar. A magnificent chandelier with teardrop crystals illuminated the space. To your left was a bar with black painted wood and a white countertop. Some light jazz was playing, and you could just hear it over the chatter behind shared between the bar’s patrons.

“Nice place, right?” Molly asked as she led you to the bar. She placed her silver clutch on the counter and waved over one of the bartenders

After ordering for the both of you, she turned to you with a small smile on her pink lips as she slid up and onto one of the black-cushioned stools. You did the same, being mindful of the short dress you were wearing.

“We needed this,” You sighed.

“Jewel is taking on too many assignments,” Molly remarked, shaking her head as she leaned against the counter. “She can’t expect us to visit all of them in one day.”

“I know. Molly, some of these people don’t even live in the city!”

“Your appltini and Long Island.”

The bartender placed the two drinks before you, and Molly grabbed his arm before he could rush off, her brows furrowed in confusion. “Don’t I have to pay for these?”

He lifted a hand, leaning closer to her. “Those gentlemen over there paid for them.”

Molly followed his finger, a smile growing on her face as she saw the group of men talking amongst themselves. One broke from the conversation to send a flirtatious smirk this way.

They were attractive, but no one either one of you knew.

Beside you, Molly got up from her seat, and you glanced up at her. “Where are you going?”

“Unlike you, I haven’t found my soulmate yet.”

All you could do was let out a sigh. So much for girls night, but honestly, you couldn’t blame her.

You took a sip of your drink, taking your phone from your pocket to occupy yourself with it. You weren’t alone for five minutes when you felt someone tap your shoulder

You turned to be greeted by a familiar face. “Hey, George.”

“Hey,” he replied with a warm smile. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well. How are you?”

“Good. I’m fine. Just noticed that you were all alone, so I thought I’d come over and talk to you. Did you just get here?” His eyes moved to your jacket, which you had neglected to take off.

“I did. I’m here with a friend.”

He glanced at her stuff on the chair beside you, “Ah. Well, I’m surprised she left you all alone. Pretty woman like you? Alone? That could be dangerous.”

You chuckled softly. “You’re too kind. You’re actually the first guy to come over and talk to me.”

“Lucky me, then.”

Your grin widened, but you weren’t sure how to respond. You weren’t used to guys being this forward…Not to say you didn’t like the attention.

Instead, you changed the subject. “So…are you here alone or…?”

“No. I came with a group from work. Steve’s actually here, too, but I lost him.”

Your heart had leaped at the name, but you forced yourself to not look about the room. Steve didn’t come over here to talk to you. George did.

“Ah. Do you guys go out often?”

“Not really. It’s Friday, and it’s been a bit of a busy week at the office. We just thought it would be a good idea to go out and relax a little. Although, I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

He shook his head, picking up on the cheekiness of your tone. “Definitely not.”

He said it so seriously that you both laughed.

“To be honest, I was looking forward to seeing you again.”

The statement caught you by surprise, and you immediately sobered up. “Really?”

“Well…yeah,” he smiled, nodding. “I really enjoyed meeting you, but I’m not over Steve’s a lot.”

You had not felt this flattered in a long time. “Thank you…I really enjoyed meeting you, too, George.”

“Really? Good…because I don’t want to come on too strong, but I would like to get to know you.”

You looked up at him, honestly shocked by the whole situation. It’s been awhile since you’ve done this…

But George was really sweet, and he definitely was interested. Who were you to deny him?

“I’d really like that.” you beamed up at him. “Maybe we could start by exchanging numbers?”

“That would be great,” he exhaled in relief. He quickly told you his number, and you sent him a text.

“Thanks,” he grinned, taking his own phone out from his pant pocket. He saved your number and sent you a little smile emoji in response to your message.

Just as the conversation came to a lull, Molly danced her way over, a big fat grin on her lips. “Guess who has a date this weekend—Oh…you two were talking. I’m so rude!”

George let out a light-hearted laugh, shaking his head. “It’s fine. I have to get back anyways.” He turned to you. “I’ll text you later, Y/N.”

“Sounds good.” You grinned with a nod.

He just bowed his head slightly in response, nodded to Molly, and walked into the crowd that had gathered since you arrived.

“Who was that?” Molly whispered giddily as she grabbed her stuff and slipped back onto her stool.

“That was George,” you said, taking a sip of your drink.

“Who’s George?”

You snickered at her perplexed tone, raising a brow at her. “I told you who George is.”

Instantly, her eyes widened. “So that George was the George that could possibly be your—!”

“Yes.” You nodded, quickly cutting her off before she could say the word.

A barrage of questions followed. Eventually, she asked what he was talking to you about.

“See? Maybe this soulmate mystery isn’t one after all,” she said, lightly hitting your arm with the back of a manicured hand.

You lifted your glass, not as convinced, but still replying, “Maybe.”


End file.
